


Innocent

by DancingWithSkeletons



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Basically this is Jerome's past, Child Abuse, Dark, Dark Ending, Gen, Heavy Angst, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm bad a titles, Insanity, Jeremiah is a sneaky bastard, Mild Language, Serious Injuries, Violence, also, please forgive me on that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingWithSkeletons/pseuds/DancingWithSkeletons
Summary: It didn't take much effort for Jeremiah to slip into his uncle Zack's kitchen, Zack wasn't exactly the brightest to put it politely. Jeremiah was actually planning for his uncle Zack to catch him in the act of stealing food, well... more like catch Jerome in the act.





	Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Gotham and it's characters but if I did Jerome would still be alive

It didn't take much effort for Jeremiah to slip into his uncle Zack's kitchen, Zack wasn't exactly the brightest to put it politely. Jeremiah was actually planning for his uncle Zack to catch him in the act of stealing food, well... more like catch Jerome in the act.

Jeremiah dressed up to look like his brother, it didn't much effort though they were twins after all. All Jeremiah had to do was simply change clothes, take off his glasses and put some dirt on his clothes.

Jerome was always getting his clothes dirty which he was always yelled at for. Jeremiah saw a cookie jar on a counter, and thought it was perfect. He reached up to open the jar, and grab a cookie.

As he grabbed one, the door opened to his uncle talking to someone then suddenly stopping in mid-sentence.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing little freak?!" Jeremiah gasped, he quickly pulled his hand out but in doing so he made the cookie jar fall, shattering at Jeremiah's feet

Even though Jeremiah had this all planned out he couldn't help a shiver of fear run up his spine. "Look at what you did you little shit you better- HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Jeremiah ran, he ran until he couldn't hear his uncle yelling at him anymore.

He had to hurry and get changed before his uncle could catch up, so Jeremiah quickly got dressed, and cleaned off the dirt from his clothes then went back to doing his homework before anyone could notice.

(Jerome's POV)

Jerome had been drawing in the dirt for an hour he gussed, he has had a pretty decent day aside from the chores he had to do earlier.

But if he were being honest with himself, he would rather do chores than get beat (again) by his mother or her boyfriends. Jerome allowed himself to smile, he was lost in his own world, drawing pictures in the dirt floor and humming a tune he made up.

He was free, even if it was just for an hour, he was free from everything. His mother. His twin brother. Even his uncle. It was just him and his own little world, but then again... Good things never last. Jerome was drawing a tiger in the dirt when he hear him, his stomach dropped.

Jerome looked up just in time to see his uncle charging right at him.

"There you are you bastard!" his uncle shouted at him. Jerome widen his eyes in fear, what did he do? He hasn't even seen his uncle to cause him to be so angry. But then again, his uncle didn't need a reason to start yelling at Jerome randomly.

Before Jerome could say anything his uncle slapped him hard against the face, he landed on ground with a thud, his uncle then started beating him. Despite having being beated constantly Jerome couldn't help but let small cries escaped him.

With his uncle the beatings seem to go on and on until Jerome was unconscious or at least couldn't move. "Oh no we're not done here you freak, you need to be punished for what you done!" His uncle then grabbed Jerome tightly by his hair and started dragging him, he squirmed trying to get free from his uncle's tight grip.

"But I didn't do anything!" He cried out which earned him a hard slap across the face, "You know exactly what you did you little brat!"

Jerome struggled even harder in his grip even though it wouldn't do much good. As he blinked away the tears in his eyes he saw where his uncle dragged him to, they were in his uncle's kitchen.

Jerome then saw the broken cookie jar on the floor, this is why he was getting punised? He hasn't been in uncle's kitchen at all today, the only time he he goes into his uncle's kitchen is to clean or late at night to steal food. Then why...?

Jeremiah. It must have been, why else would his uncle start yelling at him claiming he did something when he didn't. Jerome could have yelled that Jeremiah broke it not him, but it wouldn't have mattered.

They were all poisoned by Jeremiah's lies and stories. His uncle pulled him to the stove where there was a pot of boiling hot chicken broth, Jerome's eyes widen when he realized what he was going to do. "NO!" He yelled. He started kicking, and flinging his arms, anything to get away from his uncle and the stove.

"Stay still you fucking brat!" His uncle growled out, he grabbed his arm then pushed his right hand into the chicken broth. Jerome screamed, his screams were so loud it started ringing in his ears. What seemed like forever his uncle ripped his hand out and threw Jerome on floor, "That's what you get for stealing food from my kitchen!"

He then kicked Jerome's stomach hard for good measure. "Now get out of here before I put your other hand in the pot." He left, leaving Jerome clutching his newly burned hand and sobbing on the floor. Jerome got up despite his body's protest, he quickly ran outside to find out it was raining.

He bit his lip to keep in groans of pain as the rain hit his right hand, as he was running he tripped over a rock falling in a large mud puddle.

Jerome laid there in mud for what seemed like hours not caring if he got sick, his cries slowly turned to laughter.

The laughter was loud, sadistic even, and if anyone was around to heard it they could hear the pure insanity behind it. He will get his revenge, he will kill every single one that has hurt him. Even if it was the last thing Jerome did.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this! Leave a kudos and comment if you want :P


End file.
